


Baby It's Cold Outside

by StupidAnimeStuff (sunflowerwithfeelings)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuties, First Kiss, Fluff, Head Massage, M/M, Oops, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor doesn't have natural silver hair, hand holding, the hair stylist AU you didn't know you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/StupidAnimeStuff
Summary: Yuuri, an aspiring hair stylist, has been absolutely in love with 5-time skating winner Victor Nikiforov. Funny enough, Victor loved him too. Only problem was that Yuuri lived in Japan and Victor lived and trained in Russia. After crossing his fingers and sending in an application to one of Russia's finest beauty schools, Yuuri flies out to Russia. He doesn't tell Victor in hopes of surprising him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for SO long now and I finally got around to doing it! This contains no season finale spoilers whatsoever, just an AU I thought'd be cute.

Yuuri couldn't help but fidget with excitement in his airplane seat. He'd been talking to one of the best figure skaters online and was finally flying out to see him, Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri was also to attend one of the best beauty schools in the world. In Japan, Yuuri had already gone to a local school for beauty. However, the school wasn't specifically for this field and therefore lacked resources for Yuuri to fully learn what he wanted. He knew that he'd get that in Russia. Most of all, going to Russia had a huge bonus factor: Victor.

A guilty lull fell into the young man's stomach. He hadn't told Victor that he was coming. Yuuri knew he wanted to surprise his love, so he refrained from talking about his trip, not even posting about it on social media.

Yuuri's phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Victor: Hey, what's up my buttercup?_

Yuuri could feel a heat rise to his cheeks, he loved it when Victor called him cute names like that.

**Yuuri: Nothing much love <3**

_Victor: Aw Yuuri you're so adorable! Anyway, I wanted to talk to you right before practice. Have any time to spare?_

Yuuri looked up from his phone and to the flight attendant. They were walking up and down the isle, demonstrating how to correctly fasten the planes seat-belts. He knew if he said yes but then didn't reply, that would raise some suspicion. However, at the same time, if he said no then Victor would wonder what the 'nothing' he previously stated was.

**Yuuri: Oh you just caught me. A client I have just called and moved up her hair appointment, something about a time change. I gotta get ready for her. Sorry Love.**

Yuuri felt horrible for lying but knew it'd all pay off soon.

_Victor: Damn. Okay sweetie, ttyl <3_

Yuuri sighed and quickly turned his phone onto airplane mode, he didn't need to contradict himself later. He fished out his earphones from his carry-on and started to play some music. Closing his eyes, he started to think of all the possible scenarios that might happen when he finally met Victor.

-

"Yuuri! Come take over the cash register." Diana called out.

Yuuri walked along the hair salons white tile floor, enjoying the sounds his shoes made, and swiped his fingertips across the white marble counter.

"I know you're bored," Diana said. "But a client just came in for me, unexpectedly. You'll be on front-desk duty till Anna is done."

"Alright," Yuuri replied. He let the red-haired girl pass from beyond the counter and disappear into the salons main room. His fingers pranced along the cold counter, the weather outside mimicked as such. Being in Russia was certainly a huge change, considering some of the weather here was nightmare material for Yuuri. However, he was convinced that this was the best possible thing for him.

He'd settled in about a week ago. He enrolled into the beauty school and picked up a job at a salon that had been doing pretty good recently. Everything was going according to plan, except Victor. He still hadn't told Victor mainly because he didn't know how. Nerves and fears started to creep into Yuuri's head and he really wanted everything to be perfect. He knew in time he'd be able to confront the man he was in love with.

But for now, he stood at a salon front-desk completely bored out of his mind. The TV the salon had in the corner as background noise was flipped to the news and Yuuri heard something about how cold is was going to get. A chill ran down his spine.

'As if it's not cold enough yet,' Yuuri thought.

Yuuri started to toy around with the computers that sat snug inside the counter. His eyes dipped to the left and he saw that his shift would be over soon. He prayed that this cold front coming in would wait till he left, got in his car, and was safely in his apartment.

"How will you be paying?" He heard a familiar voice say to the left of him. Anna, another salon worker, had walked out of the main room, a client trailing her. Her head whipped back around and both her and Yuuri exchanged smiles. The client caught a glimpse of the outside and suddenly looked in a rush to get home, Yuuri didn't blame them.

"Have a nice day!" Anna called out to the client, who was already skipping out of the salon's door.

The two workers could see the world, beyond the glass windows, was bending, no doubt from the wind. Just looking at it made Yuuri cold and uncomfortable.

"I imagine your getting off soon," Anna said.

"Yeah, I wanna get home before an apparent cold-front comes in."

"Are you serious? A cold-front? Sometimes, I hate this weather."

"Why only sometimes?" Yuuri asked. Anna had clicked the register's drawer back into place and both started fiddling with the computers in front of them. It was a slow day and it didn't take much to realize why.

"Sometimes it's better to just stay home and cuddle under some blankets with a hot drink, in my experience. I traveled and lived in Spain for a while. Only thing I got out from it was that I hate hot weather." Anna said letting out part of a laugh.

Yuuri laughed to and checked the computers digital clock. There was five minutes left until his shift was over, so he started to gather his things. He wrapped a blue scarf, that was placed underneath the counter, around his neck. Yuuri turned around to grab his coat when he heard the front door open and quickly close again. Anna was standing beside him and Diana hadn't announced that she'd check the freezing weather, so it only meant one thing. It was a client.

Yuuri stood up and sighed, placing his jacket back down. His fingers started to undo his scarf as he turned back around.

"I can get this one Yuuri-"

"I'm sorry to come in last minute but do you do walk-in's?"

Yuuri grew wide eyed as he stared at the man who entered the salon. He wore a black jacket, shoulders and all covered in tiny specs of snow. His hair was wrapped in a black beanie that drooped to the left. He had piercing blue eyes and before Yuuri could register what was happening he realized: Victor was standing in his salon.

"N-No Anna, I got this." Yuuri whispered just audible enough for her to hear.

He saw the other man's eyes grow wide as Yuuri fully turned to face him. A blush crept along his neck and both men just stayed completely still for a while. Anna's head swapped back and forth between the two, eventually cutting the silence.

"Alright well I'll get your workstation ready while you squeeze him in!" Anna quickly shuffled out of the room, leaving the two statuesque men.

"I...I thought you were in Japan?" Victor's hand came up to his head in shock as he gripped his black beanie.

"...Surprise?" Yuuri said holding up his hands and shrugging.

Victors expression turned soft and he proceeded closer to the marble counter. He smiled at Yuuri, his charming personality becoming tangible.

"W-What are you having done?" Yuuri said, pushing himself to the computer in front of him. He typed away, fitting Victor into his schedule. Yuuri looked back up at the man who now seemed very hesitant.

The skater's hand started to fumble around his lower face as he looked around the salon, avoiding eye-contact. "Color." He mumbled.

"Color? Okie Dokie." Yuuri chimed.

Victor seemed relaxed at Yuuri's reaction to that request. After tapping a few more computer keys, Yuuri lead Victor through a doorway and into the main room. Black shiny walls were decorated in huge, full length mirrors. Black chairs with silver designs placed in front of each one. Anna stood by one, fixing it up and putting products into a sleek, black cabinet that held all the tools required for a hair appointment. As she spotted the two, she skipped off and disappeared into the back. Yuuri turned the black chair for Victor to comfortably sit down, and quickly lowered the taller man.

"Can I?" Yuuri said, turning him to the mirror and pointing to the beanie still draped onto Victor's head.

"Oh, yes." Victor lifted the edge and silver hair came spilling out. Only this time different from what Yuuri had seen in photos. Victor had jet black hair roots coming through into his silver locks.

"Oh," was all Yuuri could say, at first, when he was presented with this. He hadn't realized that this was what Victor meant by color. He glanced up to see the suave, easy-going skater now nervous. "We can fix this right away!" Yuuri chirped.

Victor's nervous expression calmed down as he heard this. Yuuri's hands started to explore Victor's scalp, a little more than he usually would. Victor stretched upward, pressing Yuuri's hands into him even more. A gentle hum came from the skater and Yuuri felt almost guilty to leave to go mix some bleach for Victor's black roots.

"So, is he like your boyfriend or something? A previous lover?" Anna asked as Yuuri stood in the back mixing hair chemicals in a small, black dish.

"Kinda like a boyfriend, I guess." Yuuri said, a blushing rushing to his face.

"I knew it! The way you both look at each other, I want someone to look at me like that." Anna said placing the back of her hand on her forehead.

Yuuri giggled at Anna's dramatic actions and left to back to attend to Victor. The silver haired man sat patiently, waiting for Yuuri to return. Yuuri pulled out a slot on the cabinet, a plank of black wood came out and he set the cup of hair bleach onto it. He opened another drawer and grabbed a pair of gloves, sliding them on with ease. He draped a thin, black, plastic cape around the front of Victor.

"So how long have you been in Russia?" Victor asked.

"Um..." Yuuri felt a churn in his stomach. No need in lying now. "About a week."

Victor rolled his eyes but smiled at the hair stylist. He felt the coolness of the bleach on his scalp as Yuuri brushed it on, dipping the thinner end of the brush down and parting the hair, working in sections at a time. Yuuri's brain turned itself on autopilot as he tried to search for things to talk about.

"How's practice been going?" Yuuri asked.

"Pretty boring actually. I live for skating, but now that my muse is closer to me, maybe I'll start performing better."

"Oh that's nic-wait what?" Yuuri asked, shook.

Victor didn't reply because he knew Yuuri heard him correctly, he just smiled and chuckled at his reaction. Yuuri finished lathering the skater's hair up in bleach and took off his gloves, turned them inside out. He grabbed the now empty dish and walked back into the back where Anna was sitting atop the counter, feet dangling.

"How'd it go?" She asked excited.

"Fine! It's not like he's some horrible crush or something!" Yuuri said placing the cup on the counter and glaring at Anna.

Anna grabbed the cup from the counter, "I'll take care of this. You, go!" She pointed towards the door Yuuri just came through. Yuuri smiled and thanked his co-worker.

Entering the main room again, he found a rolling stool from behind a counter where they kept different hair products. He rolled it over to Victor and sat down besides him.

"While you sit here and wait till we wash that out, we can catch up." Yuuri said placing his elbows on Victors knees, supporting his head with the palm of his hands.

"Okay," Victor said. "Why didn't you just tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you, really. But then I got really busy with school and work and really nervous about how I should do that. Then I started to think you might get mad at me for not telling you sooner and I-"

Victor placed his index finger over Yuuri's mouth to get him to stop talking. "Shhh, I would never be mad about something like that. Unless you'd been here for months and didn't bother to tell me. But here we are." Victor removed his finger but Yuuri quickly caught his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Here we are," He repeated.

Victor covered his mouth with his free hand and turned to look the other way for just a second. Yuuri was being undeniably cute and Victor couldn't stand it. Both men burst out in a fit of small giggles.

-

"Who's that?" Diana said to Anna, who was standing next to her. Both woman were across the salon and watched the two men from afar.

"Yuuri's boyfriend," Anna replied, in a dreamy voice.

"Really? I thought normal people just loving stared into each other's eyes all the time." Diana said, a smirk playing onto her face. Anna's mouth fell ajar, but both started to chuckle. "I mean, like, who is he?"

"He's that skater guy from here, you know? The one that everyone keeps talking about."

"Ah," Diana said nodding her head. "Yuuri really knows how to pick them."

-

"You should be done now," Yuuri said standing up and examining Victor's scalp.

"But we were having so much fun talking. I don't want to get up," Victor whined, pouting his bottom lip.

"Come on," Yuuri said extending his hand out.

Victor took it and walked over to the sinks with Yuuri, their hands intertwined the whole time. A black chair laid stretched out with a silver sink attached to the head. A row of shampoo and conditioner lined against the back wall behind the three sinks and chairs. Victor climbed on and rested his neck in the dip in the sink. He heard, from just behind him, water turn on. It splashed back up and hit his head, ice cold.

Yuuri stuck his hand out and waited till the water was warm. He pointed the faucet on top of Victor's scalp so the water could fall down and pour into the drain below. Running his hands along the Victor's scalp, he felt Victor press into his again. Yuuri smiled and continued to wash out the bleach from Victor's hair.

With the twist of a knob, the water turned off and Yuuri wrapped Victor's head in a towel and helped the man off of the chair. They walked back to the chair where Yuuri fluffed Victor's hair around in the towel. He ruffled the silver and blond locks around before pulling out the hairdryer and drying his hair.

The warm air felt good on Victor's head, considering the outside was the exact opposite. He'd gotten out of his car and walked inside the salon and even that was enough to chill Victor down to his bones. Now, sitting in front of a hair dryer, he felt warm and relaxed. Yuuri ran his hand all over Victor's hair and turned the hair dryer off. He messily ran his finger through, smiling in the mirror to his skater.

"Alright," He said, his hands releasing themselves from Victor's hair. "I'll be back with the silver."

Victor nodded and watched Yuuri's butt sway in the mirror till he was out of sight. Back in the back, Yuuri smiled as Anna, now joined by Diana, rambled on about Victor.

"How long have you known him?"  
"Did he know you were here?"  
"How did you find him?"  
"Does he have a brother?"

"Guys, please." Yuuri looked up from his silver concoction and to Anna and Diana. Both girls gave up and released the brunet from their clutches.

Yuuri walked back and set the cup again on the wooden tray. He strapped on some gloves and before he thought against it, kissed the top of Victor's head. It was a spur of the moment action, but Victor seemed to enjoy every touch him and Yuuri shared. Yuuri scooped some of the silver mix and placed it onto Victors blond hair.

"I'm magic," Yuuri said, smiling to himself.

"Indeed you are."

"I-no...Victor!" Yuuri exclaimed, almost swatting him. "I meant the color. I got your color perfectly!"

Victor hummed in response. He sat and let Yuuri glop on silver hair dye onto his scalp, enjoying the feeling of the coolness of the dye. Once he was done, he removed his hands from the gloves and quickly darted in and out of the back before any of the girls had anything else to say.

-

"Let's rinse you out and see what happened," Yuuri said standing up.

Again, he led Victor to the sinks and washed out the color only this time was much more pleasurable for them. Yuuri lathered shampoo in his hands and gently worked it into Victor's hair, making sure to scrub the back of his hair as well.

Ridding his hands of any soap, he then rinsed Victor's hair and mentally noted to get the pesky hair behind Victor's ears. Yuuri turned and squirted a generous amount of conditioner into his hand and massaged it onto the tips of his hair. After rinsing, Yuuri squirted another product into his hand and bent in front of the sink, his butt unintentionally suck in the air. He added pressure to his finger tips as they dug around Victor's scalp, hitting and relaxing nerves on his head. Victor's shoulders immediately loosened and he felt like a calm had swept over his entire body. At the same time, a spark of arousal found its way into the well of Victor's stomach. He let it stay there, not bothering to think about it and add to it. Instead he enjoyed the massage Yuuri was giving his head. Yuuri's thumbs grazed a spot on the back of Victor's head, near his neck, that sent an involuntary yet soft moan up Victor's throat.

His eyes shot open and was met with a blushing and amazingly calm Yuuri, who had met his eyes but quickly looked up and away. The stylists catalogued that spot for later and rinsed out the remaining product in Victor's hair. Letting go of Victor's hair, Yuuri reached out for a fluffy towel, awaiting for his touch. He wrapped it around Victor and led him back to the chair again.

Turning the dryer back on, Yuuri tossed the skaters hair back and forth till if felt soft and silky to the touch. Yuuri felt Victor's undercut and looked at it; imagined he probably did it himself. This wasn't to say Victor's hair was any less amazing than what it was because now getting the excuse to excessively touch it, Yuuri thought it was one of Victor's best qualities.

Yuuri unbuttoned the cape and let Victor get a closer look at his hair. The taller man stood and ran his own fingers through his hair, although he almost didn't have to. He turned around and smiled at the stylist who's gaze was locked on Victor. The cape was still folded in his arms as Victor walked over and hugged Yuuri.

"Thank you buttercup," Victor said with a smile.

A blush planted itself on the tips of Yuuri's ears and he wiggled an arm free to wrap around the taller man. Victor entangled their hands together and Yuuri, throwing the cape onto the back of the chair, walked them out and into the foyer of the salon. He resumed his spot behind the counter and Victor set his head down on the cold marble.

"For that amazing sound you made," Yuuri raised his eyebrows as he looked down at the computer. "I'm giving you a discount."

"How thoughtful." Victor remarked. "Say, after you finish your shift, you want to come back to my place?"

"Babe, my shift ended thirty minutes ago." Yuuri replied, glancing at the clock.

"So this was all on your time?" Victor asked, a little embarrassed.

"Worth it. Absolutely worth it." Yuuri said.

Victor slide over a plastic card and while the computer processed the information, Yuuri picked up his scarf again. He gave the card back to Victor and picked up his jacket from behind the counter. The couple both looked outside, the world beyond appeared less frigid than before. Tapping a couple more things into the computer, Yuuri emerged from the counter.

"Ready to go Yuuri?" Victor asked, extending his arm out for stylist.

"Absolutely," Yuuri said taking Victor's hand and placing a tiny kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Victor froze and turned his head to look at Yuuri. Yuuri was staring up at him, smirking yet flustered. Victor's free hand cupped the side of Yuuri's face and properly kissed him. Yuuri's mind felt completely and utterly empty. The only thing he was for certain of was that this was definitely worth the wait. Also that fluffy blankets, a hot drink, and cuddling up to Victor sounded good right about now.

**Author's Note:**

> Cutie Patooties. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving Kudos and Comments of you do! It makes me incredibly happy to see those
> 
> [You can find me here on Tumblr!](http://stupid-anime-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
